


Meet the Parents

by Secondhandplants (sublime42)



Series: Modern Times (Modern Witcher AU) [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Binge Drinking, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fat Shaming, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Out of Character, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/Secondhandplants
Summary: Geralt takes Jaskier to meet his father, Vessemir, who thinks Geralt can do better.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Modern Times (Modern Witcher AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710406
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Meet the Parents

Geralt sighed upon opening the kitchen cabinets, finding them mostly empty. It wasn’t that he minded buying more food, just that he knew what was coming if most of it was missing. It was only a matter of time before Jaskier called him and asked him for comfort. 

Geralt shook his head and started making himself some tea, since there was no food to be had. Perhaps this was his fault. He’d asked Jaskier to meet his father, thinking that it wouldn’t be a big deal, but Jaskier had been nervous, and it had only gotten worse as the day of the visit grew nearer.

Nothing he could say made it any better, no amount of reassurances helped, so every night for the past three days he’d been dealing with the after effects that came with Jaskier’s stress eating.

The white haired man had just finished his tea when his phone chimed.

 _Help? In bedroom._

Was all it read. 

Knowing what it meant, Geralt stood and placed his mug in the sink before making his way over.

00

Geralt entered to find Jaskier shirtless, wearing only pajama bottoms, and curled on his side. He was surrounded by empty plates, boxes and candy wrappers. Geralt took a deep breath, trying not to get annoyed at the mess. He knew that Jaskier didn’t really mean to make it.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, noticing the look of pure misery on Jaskier’s face. It washed away any anger that he felt. 

“I think I did it again,” Jaskier said, voice low. He looked as if he wanted to cry.

Geralt frowned and kicked off his shoes, then curled next to him. He wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist and slowly began to rub his belly. It was hard and warm, and Geralt felt Jaskier shudder as his fingers ran over the newest stretch marks that had appeared. The younger man had gained a decent amount of recently, Geralt noticed. While he appreciated how gorgeous each extra pound looked on Jaskier’s frame, he worried about Jaskier’s mental health. Lately he seemed much more insecure and needy; far from the somewhat confident man Geralt had met eight months prior.

“Maybe this is a bad idea,” Geralt said, after a while. “I’ll tell dad that something came up at work and that we can’t go.”

“Why? Am I too fat to show off?” Jaskier hissed, suddenly pulling further away from Geralt.

Geralt rolled his eyes. He was used to this, too. Jaskier had been having mood swings lately. 

“You know that’s not true. I think you’re gorgeous and I’m proud to be your partner,” Geralt said calmly, pulling Jaskier back towards him. “So please don’t start with that.”

“He already doesn’t understand why you’re not with someone better. I heard him when you were Skyping with him a few weeks ago. ‘Why don’t you give Yen a call? She’s more your type, more on your level.’” Jaskier mimicked angrily.

Geralt stopped rubbing Jaskier’s stomach for a moment.

“You didn’t tell me you heard that,” he replied. Everything was clicking into place. Vessimir was a true believer in health and fitness and he couldn’t really understand why Geralt had chosen someone larger. Geralt knew that his dad meant well to an extent, but he _had_ been particularly harsh on Jaskier during that conversation, even though he’d only seen him in a few photos.

“So you don’t deny that he’s right? You ought to call her, Geralt. I’m sure she’d be happy to… to go to the gym with you, or something. She’s more like you. She’s fit and strong and I’m not.”

Geralt could hear Jaskier begin to cry and it broke his heart.

“Jaskier, I don’t want Yennefer. I only want you. I told my father as much. If you were listening to that conversation then you must have heard me tell him how much I love you.”

Jaskier whispered something in reply, but Geralt could barely hear it.

“Say that again?” He asked.

“I _said_ , he’s not the only one whose made comments.” 

Once again, Jaskier sounded angry.

Geralt knew what he meant. There’d been a few times when they’d gone out together and women (or men) had hit on Geralt, and when turned down, had made rude comments about Jaskier. 

“Fuck them,” Geralt replied. "Are you going to let other people bring you down like this? I like to think my opinion about you matters more than theirs, and in my view, you’re gorgeous and perfect.”

“Hm,” Jaskier hummed, somewhat placated. 

Geralt said nothing else but began rubbing his stomach again, holding him until the younger man fell asleep.

00

The night before they were supposed to leave, yet another problem arose.

Their visit was supposed to be four days long, at a lake house that had been in Geralt’s family for years. As such, Jaskier needed to bring four days worth of clothes. Unfortunately, due to his recent binge eating, not much fit.

Geralt found clothes thrown everywhere, there was even a shirt on the bedroom ceiling fan, and Jaskier was crying on the bed. Geralt could only deal with one issue at a time, and currently, getting Jaskier some clothes seemed to be the more pressing issue, since he refused to let Geralt cancel the trip.

“Jask,” Geralt said, sitting next to him on the bed. “What size are your clothes here?”

There was no response, other than Jaskier crying harder.

Geralt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Jaskier, I’m going to get you some more outfits, alright? Just… try to breathe. It’s okay. I promise.” 

He pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead and stood up, grabbing several articles of clothing so he could look at the tags.

00

It was ten at night before Geralt returned, carrying several bags of clothing. He’d been to three department stores trying to gather items that he thought Jaskier might like. Knowing that this might be an issue in the future if things kept up the way they were, he bought the clothes two sizes up.

Jaskier was in the living room, staring at the television, eating ice cream directly out of the carton. Chocolate covered his lips and there was some on his cheeks as well.

“Jask, I’m home. I got you more clothes,” Geralt said. “You should try them on.”

Jaskier tore his eyes from the television.

“You… you really went shopping for me?”

“I said I would,” Geralt answered. “I tried to find stuff that fit your style.”

Jaskier smiled for the first time that day, and stood up to take the bags. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms again, and even those were starting to cut into him. Geralt made a mental note to buy some more of those too the next time he was in a store.

Tired as he was, Geralt sat and waited patiently for Jaskier to try on the outfits. He hoped that at least some of them were good.

When Jaskier finally emerged, he had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black shirt. It fit pretty well, and Geralt smiled.

“You look great,” he said, truthfully. 

“Thanks,” Jaskier replied. He turned around so Geralt could see him from every angle, enjoying how the older man was looking at him.

Geralt hoped that Jaskier hadn’t noticed the sizing, but his hopes were dashed when he heard a loud sigh from the bedroom.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, now wearing a pair of khaki shorts and another t-shirt, “These are size 40 and the shirts are 2x.”

“I got them a little bigger so you’d be more comfortable,” Geralt said, choosing his words carefully. “We’re going to be out in the woods after all.”

Jaskier thought this over before responding.

“When I first met you, I was a 30 and a medium.”

Geralt smiled, the idea that Jaskier had grown so much in such a short time turning him on.

“Well, now there’s more of you to love.”

00

The drive to the lake house took three hours, and Jaskier had been snacking for two of them. At least this time, he hadn’t caused himself much pain.

After pulling up to the house, Geralt opened the door for Jaskier, then stopped him before he walked off.

“Here,” he said, brushing the crumbs off of Jaskier’s shirt and straightening his collar of his button down shirt. He pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s forehead when he finished. 

“Ready? Remember, if you get overwhelmed, or nervous, just kick me under the table and I’ll try to get us to our room.”

“Okay,” Jaskier agreed. “I think I’m ready.”

00

Vessimir was out in the yard chopping fire wood when Jaskier and Geralt woke up. Despite being in his sixties, the man was in phenomenal shape, and Jaskier instantly felt intimidated.

“Dad,’ Geralt greeted him, “How are you?”

Vessimir dropped the axe he was holding and turned to face his son.

“Geralt! Good to see you,” he gave Geralt a hug, then looked over at Jaskier. 

Jaskier could feel Vessimir’s gaze, and it made him squirm.

“And you must be Julian,” he finally said, reaching out to shake Jaskier’s hand.

“I, um,” Jaskier looked at Geralt, who promptly spoke up.

“People call him by his stage name, Jaskier,” he supplied.

Vessemir raised an eyebrow.

“I see. Well, hello Jaskier, and welcome.”

Jaskier forced a smile and mumbled a ‘hello’ back. Quietly, he gripped onto Geralt’s arm, holding on as if his life depended on it.

00

Geralt led Jaskier to the room they would be sharing, which was in the back of the cabin. It was small but cozy, with a double sized bed and a little writing desk. Two large windows let the sunlight in.

“He hates me,” Jaskier said, once the door was closed. “I can tell.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Geralt replied, pulling Jaskier in for a hug. “He’s gruff with everyone.”

Geralt kissed him on the forehead before letting him go. 

“Why don’t you lie down for a bit, we’ll probably be busy for the rest of the day and you don’t want to be too tired.”

Jaskier considered this. He _was_ tired, not that they’d done much beyond drive there. 

“Alright. Thanks, Geralt. I’ll set an alarm then?”

“Yeah, come out in a few hours. In the meantime, I’ll go catch up with dad.”

00

Geralt emerged from the room intent on maybe taking a walk down to the lake, or helping his father with the firewood. He was surprised to see another person standing outside, talking to Vessimir. It was the last person he ever expected, too. Yennefer stood before him, wearing a sundress that was all too revealing and hugged just the right places.

“Yen,” was all Geralt could get out.

He hadn’t seen her in years, not since they’d broken up. Sure, it had been amicable, but there was a lot of pain there and he hadn’t had it in him to revisit talking to her. Seeing her standing before him brought it all back.

“Geralt,” she said, smiling. “How are you? You’re looking good.”

“You as well,” Geralt answered. “I’m doing alright. I didn’t expect to see you.”

“Ah, well, Vessimir invited me and it’s been _so_ long since I’ve seen this place I figured why not. That is, of course, if you and Jaskier don’t mind? That’s his name, isn’t it? Your boyfriend?”

“Yes. I mean, that’s his name. I guess it’s okay,” Geralt replied, unsure of how to feel. Jaskier would surely flip out once he saw Yennefer, but she seemed sincerely happy to be there, and he didn’t want to be rude. They’d grown up together after all. 

“Great. We should catch up then. Want to go to the lake?”

Geralt glared at Vessimir, who refused to meet his gaze.

“Sure,” Geralt responded. “Let’s go.”

00

Jaskier awoke two hours later, alone in the room. He wasn’t surprised, Geralt did say that he would be outside after all. He looked himself over in the mirror before going, frowning at how much his stomach stuck out, especially in the outfit he had on. Well, it would have to do for right then.

He headed outside, looking for Geralt, only to see him leaning up against a fence and chatting with someone. A woman, it looked like. Jaskier squinted, trying to make out who it was. She had long dark hair and a very shapely, fit frame. 

Yennefer. It had to be. 

A ball of panic rose up in his stomach. Why would she be there? Wasn’t this supposed to be _their_ getaway?

And Geralt was _smiling_ and _laughing_ with her! 

He stomped over, hands on his hips, intent on saying something to break them apart, but he lost his nerve when he arrived. Yennefer smiled at him, a kind look on her face.

“And you must be the famous Jaskier,” she said, “So nice to meet you. I’m Yennefer. Geralt and I grew up together.”

“I’ve heard of you,” Jaskier replied. “It’s, um. Good to meet you.”

“We were just talking about cooking some dinner,” Yennefer said, smiling at Geralt now. “Sound good?”

Jaskier nodded, “Sure.”

He followed behind as the two walked back inside.

00

Jaskier offered to help cook, but Geralt and Yennefer insisted that he stay put. He was there to relax, after all. Jaskier would’ve much rather have been relaxing with Geralt, but he couldn’t bring himself to say that aloud, so he sat at the table, eating from a large bag of chips while he listened to the two banter.

Currently, they were talking about someone named Eskel, whom they’d both apparently known. Jaskier hadn’t heard the name before. He wondered why Geralt hadn’t mentioned him, since clearly he’d known the man for a long time. 

As he ended that train of thought, he noticed that the bag he was holding was empty. It’d been sized for a family, so he felt slightly embarrassed having eaten all of it, especially with Yennefer in the room.

He sat there for a bit longer, just listening, until Geralt went off to call Vessimir. It was then that Yennefer turned her attention to him. Taking another bag out of the pantry, she placed it in front of him.

“Wouldn’t want you to go hungry,” she sneered, eyeing him up. 

“Excuse me?” Jaskier said, pushing himself up. “What’s your deal?”

“My ‘deal’ is that somehow, Geralt is enamored with a fat fuck like you, and he’d be way better off with _me_. But don’t worry about it. Just keep stuffing your face, piggy.”

Jaskier stuttered, shocked at her words and unsure how to respond.

Geralt returned with Vessimir a second later, and Yennefer’s kind smile had once again returned.

00

Yennefer and Geralt had made an insane amount of food, and normally, Jaskier would’ve liked this, but right then he wished they hadn’t. He’d overdone it, bigtime. Just listening to the three of them joking and laughing made him want to scream. Even though Geralt had held his hand half the time, he still felt distanced from his lover, and as a result he continued to eat even when he was way past painfully full.

Thankfully, Geralt seemed to catch on that something was wrong, and he waited at the table with Jaskier until Yennefer and Vessimir went outside to start the bonfire they’d planned.

“Are you okay?” Geralt asked, squeezing Jaskier’s hand a little tighter.

“I feel like I’m going to be sick,” the younger man admitted. 

Geralt frowned sympathetically.

“Alright. Let me help you to our room.”

The sick look on Jaskier’s face worried him, and Geralt ended up wrapping an arm around him and helping support his belly as they walked. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Jaskier eat so much before. He gently deposited Jaskier on the bed, noticing that his new shirt was riding up and that his new pants were already pressing into him. It had to be uncomfortable.

Jaskier moaned as Geralt undid the button on them and pulled them off, giving his belly more room. 

“I’m going to get a bucket,’ Geralt told him. “Stay there.”

When Geralt returned, Jaskier was groaning louder, and Geralt became more worried. He placed the bucket on the floor and laid behind Jaskier, wrapping his arms around him.

“Let me help,” he whispered, one hand rubbing slow large circles on Jaskier’s stomach.

After a while, Jaskier’s breathing evened out, and Geralt slowed his ministrations. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Not like I’m going to throw up anymore. That was horrible, Geralt.”

Geralt kissed him on the back of the head.

“I know. I think maybe you need to be a little more careful.”

Jaskier’s shoulders slumped.

“But it wasn’t my fault! Yennefer made a comment to me and it set me off.” He was pouting now, eyes filling with tears.

Geralt tensed up.

“What do you mean, she made a comment?”

“She threw a bag of chips at me and told me that I should only worry about stuffing my face and that she thought she would be a better partner for you.”

Geralt was quiet for a moment.

“Yennefer and I broke up amicably, Jaskier. And I grew up with her, I honestly can’t imagine her saying that. Are you sure?”

Jaskier suddenly felt ill again. 

“You’re doubting me? Why would I lie about that?”

Geralt started to rub his stomach again.

“Well, I know lately you’ve felt somewhat… insecure… and she may seem like a threat to you, but I promise you, she isn’t.”

“I can’t believe you think I’m lying,” Jaskier said, pushing Geralt away. He instantly regretted the movement as his stomach cramped up.

“Jaskier, I’m just saying that I don’t blame you if -”

“Shut up,” Jaskier cut him off. “This is like a nightmare! Get out of my face. Go outside with her and your dad and have fun. Leave me alone.”

“But I want to make sure you feel better -”

“No,” Jaskier stopped him again. “I don’t want you here. Go. Now.”

Geralt was stunned.

“If that’s what you want,” was all he said, before getting up and leaving.

00

Jaskier was sleeping when Geralt returned four hours later. He noticed that Jaskier’s pillow was wet, and that the bucket he’d given him was gone and he wondered if Jaskier had been sick.

He looked so peaceful, though, that Geralt didn’t want to wake him. Instead he slid into bed as quietly as he could and tried to get some rest.

00

Jaskier was gone when Geralt woke up. His clothes from the day prior were in the corner on the floor and his suitcase was unpacked, which meant he’d gotten changed.

Jaskier was not an early riser, so Geralt was somewhat surprised. He got out of bed and began to search, only to find the house completely quiet. He had to be outside, then.

A quick jog to the lake gave him his answer. Jaskier was sitting on the shore, his bare feet in the sand, throwing stones into the water. He didn’t look up at Geralt or even acknowledge him.

“How are you feeling?” Geralt asked, taking a seat next to him.

Jaskier shrugged. His eyes were red, and he looked as if he’d been crying again.

“After I was sick the third time I felt better.”

Geralt placed a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, and Jaskier didn’t have enough energy to push it away.

“I’m sorry, Jask.”

“It was my fault, crying so hard. Just made myself sick from it,” he replied, not taking his eyes off the water.

“Still, it’s not fun being ill.”

Jaskier just shrugged.

“So, what are you going to do today?” He eventually asked. “Go swimming with Yennefer? Spend some time with Vessimir? I’m sure he’s just itching to insult me behind my back.”

“Jaskier, you’re being unfair,” Geralt said, shaking his head. “I was hoping we could enjoy this trip.”

“Well, you can enjoy it. I’m clearly not wanted here.”

“I want you here,” was Geralt’s response. 

Jaskier shrugged again before speaking.

“I think I just want to be alone for now.”

Geralt didn’t like it, but stood up.

“Fine. We’re going on a hike after breakfast if you want to join.”

Jaskier said nothing as Geralt walked away.

00

Two hours later, Jaskier sat in the kitchen, watching as Geralt, Yennefer and Vessimir walked by to start their hike. The three were dressed in shorts and t-shirts and carrying backpacks, walking along easily and chatting. They’d offered him again to come, but he knew he would just slow them down. He got winded so easily lately, hiking for any more than a few minutes would probably do him in.

Once they were out of sight, his stomach growled, reminding him once again of how out of shape he was. At least no one was around to see what he was about to do.

One by one he went through the cabinets, pulling out bags of chips, cookies and other snacks. From the freezer he grabbed everything he could from frozen waffles to hot pockets and set it all on the table.

It was more than he would eat in a day, nevermind in a meal. A part of his mind told him that this wasn’t a good idea, but he silenced it with a few beers he’d found in the fridge.

The first box of cookies went down quickly enough, a box of donuts followed. He craved something salty then so he moved on to a bag of pretzels and one of chips, both family sized. Both were washed down with numerous drinks, the beer only making his stomach feel heavier. 

By the end of his first six pack he was buzzed, vaguely registering that he felt full, but he ignored it. Full wasn’t good enough. He would still be cognizant enough to feel sad.

He used the toaster to heat up the waffles and ate them without anything on them, then moved onto the packs of hot pockets he’d found, microwaving three at once. They were lukewarm when he pulled them out, but he felt confident that he wouldn’t get sick, at least not because of that. 

He was finishing his ninth beer, interspersing sips with marshmallows that he pulled from a large bag when the door opened, and Yennefer walked in.

She stopped for a moment, surprised by the sight that greeted her. There was food everywhere, empty bags and boxes just littering the table, and Jaskier looked absolutely hammered.

“Hi Yen,” he greeted her, a hiccup escaping his throat as he did so.

Yennefer opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, thinking over her words.

“You really are amazing,” she finally said. 

Jaskier raised his beer as if to say ‘cheer’s.

“That’s me. Mister Amazing.” He hiccuped again.

“Amazingly disgusting is more like it,” she snipped. “I think you ate all of our food!”

“Think so,” Jaskier answered. “You’ll have to get more.” He was too drunk to care what Yennefer or anyone else thought of him right then.

“One day, Geralt’s going to realize what a pig you are and how you’re quite literally weighing him down, and he’s going to leave you and come back to me. And I think that day will be sooner rather than later.”

Jaskier hiccuped and took another sip of beer.

“You’re probably right.”

Yennefer shook her head in disgust.

“Geralt and Vessimir are coming soon. I can’t wait to see their reaction to this.”

00

Geralt said nothing as he walked Jaskier to their bedroom. The younger man continued to hiccup, each one jostling his overfull belly.

“Just lay down, Jaskier,” Geralt told him, helping him onto the bed. “Try to sleep.”

Jaskier hiccuped again, his eyes welling up. 

Geralt sighed. He could never ignore Jaskier when he cried.

“Jask, please, what’s making you do this?” He kneeled in front of him, trying to stay on his level.

“You’re going to leave me. If I-” he hiccuped, his cheeks flushing as he did so - “If I drink and eat enough it won’t hurt as much.”

“But you _are_ hurting. And I’m not planning to leave you.”

“That’s not what Yennefer says.”

Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose.

“This again.”

“She came in before you both and said that soon you’ll figure out what a pig I am and leave me.”

“Are you sure you weren’t just drunk and imagining it?”

Jaskier’s eyes grew wide and he felt as if he might scream. When his breathing started getting faster, Geralt tried to steady him.

“Jaskier! Take deep breaths or you’re going to get sick again!”

Jaskier could feel bile rising in his throat. He pushed it back as best he could. Before he could speak another hiccup worked its way out, followed by a burp, which just made him angrier. 

“Go away,” he hissed. “Leave. Now!”

Seeing that Jaskier was barely able to sit up straight on his own, Geralt felt wary of leaving him, but clearly he was enraged.

“I’ll check on you in an hour,” he said. “Just… try to calm down.”

00

Geralt returned to the kitchen to find Vessimir and Yennefer cleaning up.

“We have to go to the store,” Vessimir said calmly, though the look in his eyes betrayed how frustrated he was.

“Your boyfriend ate all of our food,” Yennefer added.

Geralt sighed.

“I know. He’s not normally like this. He eats a lot, but not like this. I think he’s stressed out.”

“Hm,” was Vessimir’s response. 

Geralt knew what he was thinking: Jaskier was way below his league, that he ought to consider getting with Yennefer again.

“I love him,” was all Geralt could think to say. “Even if he’s a mess.”

“A mess is one way to put it,” Vessimir mumbled.

00

Geralt checked in on Jaskier only to find him curled around a pillow, sleeping. He left a glass of water and bottle of aspirin at the bedside and returned outside. Yennefer and Vessimir had gone to the store, so he had some time to think.

This was not how he imagined this trip going. He’d hoped that it would be relaxing and a good way for Jaskier to meet the only family member he had, but apparently that was too much to hope for. And the whole thing with Yennefer… Well, he knew she could be petty, but picking on Jaskier for no reason? 

Then a thought occurred to him. Vessimir had the cabin wired up with security cameras after a break in the previous year. There was one in the kitchen - if he could review the footage, it would probably show whether or not Yennefer had in fact confronted Jaskier.

He took out his phone, finding the correct app, and logged in. It took a few minutes to find the time when Yennefer arrived, but he eventually did, and he pressed play.

And, suddenly, he felt horrible. There, on tape, was Yennefer telling Jaskier off, mocking him when she knew Geralt wasn’t around. And he’d taken her side! No wonder Jaskier was so upset!

He raced back to the bedroom, not wanting to wait a moment longer to apologize.

00

Jaskier sat up and groaned, leaning back against the headboard. His head and stomach hurt and the light coming from the windows hurt his eyes.

“Why are you torturing me?” He asked, shielding himself from the sunshine.

“Sorry,” Geralt quickly turned down the shades, “Have some water.” He handed the glass over and watched as Jaskier took small sips.

“I had to apologize for doubting you. I saw it - I saw her mocking you, on the security camera. I should have believed you.” 

His eyes were pleading, and everything in Jaskier wanted to forgive him right then, but he held out. This had hurt way too much to be over so simply.

“Geralt, do you know how much you hurt me?”

His eyes were shiny, but he forced himself not to cry.

“I can’t imagine how much.” Geralt sat next to him, and took his hands. “I’m so sorry. Truly. How can I make it up to you?”

Jaskier closed his eyes, willing his head to stop pounding so he could concentrate.

“Take me home?” He finally whispered. “I just want to go home.”

“Of course. And I’m going to lash it into Yen to never speak to either of us again.”

Jaskier nodded, and moaned as the motion made him feel nauseous. 

“I think you’ll need to help me to the car,” he said, closing his eyes.

Geralt nodded and picked him up, carrying him out bridal style.

00

Jaskier was dozing in the front seat, the air conditioner blasting, when Yennefer and Vessimir arrived. Geralt was waiting for them, having packed up all of his and Jaskier’s stuff.

“Geralt! Are you leaving?”

" _We_ are leaving," Geralt informed him, before turning to Yennefer. "And you, don't ever speak to me or Jaskier again. I knew you could be cruel but I never thought you'd go as far as to hurt him." 

"What are you talking about?" Yennefer asked, "I haven't done anything to him. And _he_ is the one ruining our trip!"

Geralt held up his phone and pulled up the video, then pressed play. He watched as her expression turned from faked confusion to one of anger upon realizing that she had been caught.

"Come on, Geralt. It's all true! You know you can do better!" She protested.

"You are not better. In fact, you can never hope to be as great as he is." Geralt then turned to Vessimir, "And you, you shouldn't have invited her. Whether or not you like Jaskier, I'm staying with him. I love him and if you care for me at all you'll accept him."

Before either could get another word in, Geralt turned and walked away.

00

Jaskier fell asleep on the ride home, so Geralt carried him into their apartment, not caring what the neighbors thought. The entire drive, something had weighed on his mind, and he had come to a decision.

He laid Jaskier out on their bed and began to undress him so he could sleep comfortably. As he removed Jaskier's shirt, the younger man woke up.

"We're home?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

"Yes. We're home."

Jaskier closed his eyes and snuggled further into the blankets.

"Good," he murmured. 

Soon he felt a pair of arms around him as Geralt spooned him. Part of him still felt angry, but it was difficult for him to stay mad for too long. 

"Cuddles?" Jaskier asked, loving how warm Geralt felt.

"Something like that." 

Geralt took Jaskier's hand and forced it open, placing something in his palm.

It took Jaskier a moment to work out what it was. When he did, he turned to face Geralt. 

"A ring?" He asked, holding it up to examine it.

"Not just any ring. I was hoping… ah," Geralt took a deep breath, "I know I hurt you by doubting you, so I want you to know that I never will again. And to prove that I only have eyes for you...well…" he trailed off.

"Wellllll?" Jaskier asked, grinning. "Do go on."

"Well...would marry me?"

"Planned that out for a long time, didn't you?" Jaskier joked, before kissing Geralt. "Of course I'll marry you."

Geralt, who had been nearly paralyzed with nerves, broke out into a smile.

"Really?"

"Happily!" Jaskier slid the ring onto his finger. It was a slim platinum band. He looked it over. "You've got good taste, too."

Geralt kissed him, gripping his hand tightly. 

"I love you," he said, nuzzling Jaskier's forehead with his own.

"I love you too," Jaskier replied.


End file.
